yoworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Themes
Themes are the basis of YoWorld furniture and clothing items. The first themes began to steadily come out in 2009. Below is a list of all themes that YoWorld has had from 2008 up to today. Theme Types There are various different types of themes, which are listed below: *'Holiday Themes': Themes that are released celebrating specific holidays. *'Special Event Themes': Usually limited time, are used to celebrate certain events. Some of these can include things like sporting events, and television events. *'Seasonal Themes': Themes based on specific seasons through the year (Winter, Fall, Summer, Spring etc.) *'Themes': Any theme at all. *'Mini Theme': A theme that is significantly smaller in size than a regular theme. All Themes Below, we have a list of every theme that has ever existed in the history of YoWorld. Some may be in red, meaning that they currently have no page. Feel free to contribute as much as you want, and share your knowledge on themes with the rest of YoWorld. Start of Game= There were five (5) different themes when the game first began, all of which only consisted of furniture items. *Beach (Theme) (In Stores) Only *Girly Girl (In Stores) Only *Gothic (In Stores) Only *Mother Earth (In Stores) Only *Safari (In Stores) Only |-| 2008= There were a total of thirteen (13) themes released in the year of 2008. *Egyptian (Discontinued) 'Only' *Medieval Theme (Discontinued) 'Only' *Zen Theme (Discontinued) 'Only' *Cabin Theme (Discontinued) 'Only' *70's Theme (Discontinued) 'Only' *Halloween 2008 (Discontinued) '' *Fall 2008 ''(Discontinued) 'Only' *Thanksgiving 2008 (Discontinued) *Trailer Home (In Stores) Only *Suburban Theme (Discontinued) 'Only' *Christmas 2008 (Discontinued) '' *Winter 2008 ''(Discontinued) 'Only' *New Years 2009 (Discontinued) 'Only' |-| 2009= There were a total of twenty-two (22) themes released in the year of 2009. *Mission (In Stores) Only *Tiki (In Stores) Only *Velvet Lounge (In Stores) Only *Shaker (In Stores) Only *Patio (In Stores) Only *Valentine's Day (Discontinued) '' *Pennsylvania Dutch '(In Stores) Only' *St Patrick's Day ''(Discontinued) *Spring (Discontinued) 'Only' *Easter 2009 (Discontinued) '' *Taku '(In Stores) Only' *Modern ''(Discontinued) Only *4th of July 2009 (Discontinued) 'Only' *Summertime Picnic Fun (Discontinued) 'Only' *Mafia vs Police (Discontinued) '' *MTV ''(Discontinued) '' *Music Wars '(In Stores) Furniture' *Halloween ''(Discontinued) *Thanksgiving (Discontinued) '' *50's ''(Discontinued) *Christmas (Discontinued) '' *New Years 2010 ''(Discontinued) '' |-| 2010= There were a total of twenty-four (24) themes released in the year of 2010. *Beach 2010 ''(Discontinued) '' *Snow Games ''(Discontinued) *Lovers vs Heartbreakers (Discontinued) '' *Chinese New Year ''(Discontinued) *Whimsical (Discontinued) '' *St. Patrick's Day ''(Discontinued) '' *Easter ''(Discontinued) '' *Enchanted Lands 2010 ''(Discontinued) '' *VIP (Theme) (Super Saturday - 1 day theme) *Victorian (Super Saturday - 1 day theme) *Super Saturday Hairs (Special 1 day Release) *Yacht ''(Discontinued) '' *Luxury '(In Stores)' *Cinco de Mayo ''(Discontinued) '' *Hollywood ''(Discontinued) '' *World Soccer ''(Discontinued) '' *4th of July 2010 ''(Discontinued) *Moroccan (Discontinued) *Pool Party (In Stores) *New Romantic (Discontinued) *Camp YoVille (In Stores) *Hotel Chic (Discontinued) '' *English Cottage (Theme) '(In Stores)' *Halloween ''(Discontinued) *Fall (Discontinued) '' *Thanksgiving ''(Discontinued) '' *SweetsVille ''(Discontinued) '' *Christmas ''(Discontinued) *New Years 2011 (In Stores) |-| 2011= There were a total of thirty-four (34) themes released in the year of 2011. *Night Club (In Stores) *Italian (In Stores) *Paris (Discontinued) '' *Mardi Gras '' (Discontinued) '' *Chinese New Year ''(Discontinued) '' *Valentine's Day ''(Discontinued) *Japan (Discontinued) *Platinum Sale (Discontinued) '' *Hawaii ''(Discontinued) *Easter (Discontinued) '' *Elite 2011 ''(Discontinued) *Las Vegas (Discontinued) '' *Memorial Day ''(Discontinued) '' *Anniversary 2011 ''(Discontinued) '' *Legends ''(Discontinued) *Rainforest (Discontinued) '' *Space '(In Stores)' *Independence Day ''(Discontinued) '' *Underwater ''(Discontinued) '' *NYC ''(Discontinued) *YoVille Music Awards '' (Discontinued) '' *Labor Day (Discontinued) '' *High School ''(Discontinued) '' *Police vs Mafia II ''(Discontinued) '' *Columbus Day '(In Stores)' *Oktoberfest ''(Discontinued) *Spellbound (Discontinued) '' *Halloween ''(Discontinued) '' *Spanish '(In Stores)' *Funfair ''(Discontinued) '' *Thanksgiving ''(Discontinued) *Disco (In Stores) *Nutcracker (Discontinued) '' *Christmas ''(Discontinued) '' *New Years 2012 ''(Discontinued) |-| 2012= There were a total of thirty-five (35) themes released in the year of 2012. *Wild West (Discontinued) *Beauty vs Geek (Discontinued) '' *Southern Romance ''(Discontinued) *City of Love (Discontinued) '' *Carnival ''(Discontinued) *Yoscars (Discontinued) '' *Miami ''(Discontinued) '' *St. Pats '(In Stores)' *Heroes ''(Discontinued) *Burlesque'' (Discontinued) '' *Yorient Express (Discontinued) '' *Easter '(In Stores)' *Airport (Theme) '(In Stores)' *Animal Reserve (Discontinued) '' *San Francisco (Discontinued) *Pixies Borough (Discontinued) '' *Memorial ''(Discontinued) '' *United Kingdom '(In Stores)' *YoSurvior Games ''(Discontinued) '' *Independence Day ''(Discontinued) *Monaco (Discontinued) *YoGames (Discontinued) *Medieval Fantasy (Discontinued) *Emerald City'' (Discontinued) '' *Beverly Hills (Discontinued) *Casablanca (Discontinued) '' *Australia ''(Discontinued) *Spies vs Supervillians (Discontinued) '' *Steampunk (Discontinued)'' *Halloween (Discontinued) '' *CocoaVille ''(Discontinued) *Thanksgiving (Discontinued) *YoAir' '(Discontinued) *SnowVille ('Discontinued)'' *New Year's Eve 2013 (Discontinued) |-| 2013= There were a total of thirty-one (31) themes released in the year of 2013. *Playhouse (Discontinued) *Desert Island '''(In Stores) *Flapper (Discontinued) *Valentine's Day 2013 (Discontinued) *YoBistro (In Stores) *Royal India (Discontinued) *Good vs Evil (Discontinued) *Alice in Wonderland (Discontinued) *St. Patrick's Day (Discontinued) *Ancient Rome (In Stores) *Miniature Park (In Stores) *Enchanting China (Discontinued) *Broadway (Discontinued) *Exotic African Wedding (In Stores) *SinCity (In Stores) *White House (Discontinued) *Mississippi Steamboat Cruise (Discontinued) *Canadian Holiday (In Stores) *Golden Egypt (Discontinued) *Fourth of July 2013 (Discontinued) *Contest Winning Fashion 2013 (In Stores) *Inside a Beehive (In Stores) *Kentucky Races (In Stores) *Fairytail Fantasy (Discontinued) *Russian Circus (In Stores) *The Three Musketeers (In Stores) *Vikings (In Stores) *Veterans Day 2013 (In Stores) Only *Movember 2013 (Discontinued) 'Only' *Thanksgiving 2013 (In Stores) Only *Snow Royalty (Discontinued) Only *Holiday Special 2013 (In Stores) |-| 2014= There were a total of seventeen (17) themes released the year of 2014. *Caribbean 2014 (In Stores) Only *Valentine 2014 (In Stores) Only *Canada Day 2014 (In Stores) Only *Fourth of July 2014 (In Stores) Only *Snow Princess (Discontinued)' Only' *Summer Fashion (In Stores) Only *Royal Throne (In Stores) *Modern Furniture (In Stores) Only *Steampunk 2014 (In Stores) *Zombie Survival (Discontinued) *Costume Party' '(Discontinued) 'Only' *Halloween 2014 (In Stores) Only *Thanksgiving 2014 (Discontinued) *Black Friday 2014 (Discontinued) *Cyber Monday 2014 (Discontinued) *Holidays 2014 (Discontinued) *New Years 2014 (In Stores) *Previously Unreleased 2014 (Discontinued) |-| 2015= There were a total of thirty-nine (39) themes released in the year of 2015. *Winter Vacation 2015 (Discontinued) *Tropical Gateway (In Stores) *Valentines Day 2015 (Discontinued) *The YoBowl 2015 (Discontinued) *The Yammy Awards 2015 (Discontinued) *Chinese New Year 2015 (In Stores) *The Yoscars 2015 (Discontinued) *YoCake Bakery (In Stores) *Spring 2015 (In Stores) *St. Patrick's Day 2015 (Discontinued) *Easter 2015 (Discontinued) *April Fools 2015 (Discontinued) *Cabaret 2015 (In Stores) *Farm Frenzy (In Stores) *Earth Day 2015 (Discontinued) *Cinco De Mayo 2015 (Discontinued) *YoWorld Anniversary 2015 (Discontinued) *YoFashion Show (In Stores) *Professions 2015 (In Stores) *Medieval Fantasy 2015 (In Stores) *Canada Day 2015 (Discontinued) *Fourth of July 2015 (Discontinued) *Steampunk 2015 (In Stores) *Contemporary Summer (In Stores) *Fairytale Fantasy 2015 (In Stores) *Back to School Sale 2015 (Discontinued) *Dinosaur Park (In Stores) *Atramentous Asylum (Halloween 2015) (Discontinued) *Oktoberfest 2015 (Discontinued) *Twisted Treehouse (Halloween 2015) (Discontinued) *Creepy Carnival (Halloween 2015) (Discontinued) *Mysterious Manor (Halloween 2015) (Discontinued) *Back to the Past to the Future (Discontinued) *Fall 2015 (In Stores) *Ice Kingdom (Christmas 2015) (Discontinued) *YoSurvivor 2015 (Discontinued) *A Tale of Christmas (Christmas 2015) (Discontinued) *North Pole Christmas (Christmas 2015) (Discontinued) *Space Wars Theme (Discontinued) |-| 2016= *Year End Yard Sale (Discontinued) '' *Totally Eighties '(In Stores)' *Valentines 2016 '(In Stores)' *Anti Valentines 2016 '(In Stores)' *Groundhog Day 2016 ''(Discontinued) 'Only' *Chinese New Years 2016 (In Stores) *Presidents Day 2016 (Discontinued) 'Only' *Australia Day 2016 (In Stores) *Mardi Gras 2016 (Discontinued) *Continental Cruise (In Stores) *The Yoscars 2016 (In Stores) *Celtic Fantasy 2016 (In Stores) *St. Patrick's Day 2016 (In Stores) *Easter 2016 (In Stores) *April Fools 2016 (Discontinued) *Honey I Shrunk The Yo! (In Stores) *Spring Fling 2016 (In Stores) *1920s Parisian Spring (In Stores) *Earth Day 2016 (In Stores) *Viking Anniversary 2016 (In Stores) *Boardwalk Birthday Party (In Stores) Only *Space Odyssey 2016 (In Stores) Category:Game Information Category:WIP Category:Themes